


Just because

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [25]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 76, Fluff, M/M, Shall We Dance spin-off, WAY TOO SWEET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta just wanted to cry.And Taeyong was just perfect the way he was.





	Just because

**Author's Note:**

> Day 77 - Just because  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Yuta honestly just wanted to cry. And eat up the whole menu in McDonald's and then go to sleep for two years. 

Yeah, that seemed like a good plan. Crying while stuffing his mouth with Chicken Nuggets before sleeping. Perfect.

He has been trying to memorize what he had highlighted in the book for hours now, but he just couldn't. 

Johnny was snoring at his desk, his face buried in the book in front of him, highlighter still in his hands. His brown strands were messed up as he kept on running his hands through it earlier, while trying not to break down fully. 

Yuta let out a long sigh and fisted his hair as he looked down at the textbook again. He knew most of the stuff for tomorrow's exam, but this one was essential, and he just wasn't able to remember it. 

He looked at his phone from the corner of his eyes. After his last exam Taeyong waited for him in front of the uni, but Yuta knew that the other had class. He couldn't ask him to ditch it for him. 

Nakamoto let his head fall onto the book as he let out a fake cry. He wanted this to be done and go to sleep. 

The phone buzzed softly next to him, causing Yuta to groan. Who the fuck wanted to talk to him at 01:27 AM?! 

He slammed his hand onto his phone before he turned his head to the side to see the message. 

He pressed the button at the side, but instantly regretted it when the brightness of the screen burned out his retinas. Maybe they should use more light than the small lamp on the desk. Especially if Yuta wasn't sitting at the desk. 

The screen was blurry as Yuta's vision was blurred by tears, but he managed to lower the brightness, so he could finally look at it without hurting his eyes even more.  
The message was from Taeyong which brought a small smile onto Yuta's lips as he opened it. 

But then the small smile gave its place to pure shock, when he read the message. 

__

_"Open the door"_

Yuta threw the phone onto the bed as he stood up from the ground and ran out. Johnny was asleep so deep he didn't even wake up to this.

Yuta hurriedly unlocked the door, and threw himself at his boyfriend who was standing right outside, holding up a McDonald's paper bag and the cup. 

"Hey to you too" Taeyong laughed softly, holding the bag and cup steady as he let Yuta embrace him. 

"What are you doing here?" Yuta asked, pulling back. He let his hands rest on Taeyong's waist. 

"Surprise" Taeyong replied with a big grin. Both of them were whispering since it was late at night and their neighbours already disliked the three guys living together. There was no need to give the old man more reason to hate them. 

" But why...?" Yuta asked softly, still holding onto Taeyong. 

Taeyong shrugged.  
"Just because. I thought it would make you happy" he said and leaned forward to press a kiss onto Yuta's forehead. " And it worked, so it was worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please, leave a comment after yourself! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
